


Happy birthday, Simon!

by clio_jlh



Series: Imagine Me and You [14]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, RPF, Romance, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the occasion of Simon's 48th birthday.  Assumes that Simon and Ryan were still in Tulsa for auditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Simon!

"Happy birthday. darlin'!"

"What did you get me?"

"I can't give it to you yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, your car is in LA."

"Yes."

"And the buckets and hoses and chamois cloths are in your garage."

"Right."

"And the cheerleader costume is in my upstairs closet."

"You remembered!"

"Watching _Dodgeball_ with you was a memorable experience. I had no idea you felt so strongly about Alan Tudyk."

"Mmm, I can't wait to get back to LA."

"Until then, we can just skip to the end. After all, there's plenty of soap and water in the bath."

"Happy birthday to _me_."


End file.
